Sinister Contentment
by NickelBleach
Summary: Short series for Halloween - Various subjects taking place over a few days time. UlquiYoru. GrimNel.


_This is Halloween…_

**Part One**

October brought a refreshing chill to the air, its taste, and scent unique to all other months. It held fleeting autumn beauty in the brilliant classic shades of red, yellow and orange that danced under the tinted sun. October was blanketed in these effortless and subtle colors. October held a different shade, and always will. It brought the purity of fall air, its aroma cool and crisp like the leaves twirling through the air.

The leaves lined the road, kicking up in small tornadoes of brilliant shades as cars passed. A black cat's paws diligently stepped through the piles along the fading green yards beside the road. Painted trees hanging over the same path turned tainted, as the cat became part of their scenery, bringing a familiar sense of fear and exhilaration that late October entranced the world with.

Beside the cat, stoic and lanky, was Ulquiorra Schiffer. His apathetic strides gave him a different rhythm to the scenery as well. He wasn't calming like the lightly rustling colors on the trees above him, but somehow his beige sweater hugging close to him and equally fitting jeans seemed to contribute enough to the fall setting that he managed to land somewhere in between. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he followed the cat's lead.

The cat crossed in front of him, darting out into the road, uncaring about the car that had screeched to a halt in reaction to the cat's sudden decision. Ulquiorra's cold gaze barely touched the driver, a neighbor he hardly bothered to remember, as he followed the cat's swift steps.

"Damn cat! Next till I'll run the damn thing over," his voice and looks were familiar now as he hung out his window briefly to yell at Ulquiorra. _Grimmjow. _

The car took off again once he was on the lawn he knew was his own. Leaves scattered in a mad trail behind the car's quick speed. Ulquiorra barely glanced over his shoulder to see the midnight blue jaguar disappear.

He continued to walk towards where the cat had perched itself on the railing of his porch, its golden eyes watching him impatiently. He walked with elegant strides, not in too much of a rush, but at the same time making progress as he breathed in more of the fall air effortlessly. Once he was on the porch, his hand reached for the door to the glass slider that overlooked his generous yard. The house itself was equally generous in size, with only two people occupying it, the size was rather unnecessary. Still, it allowed for space – one thing that they both took to heart, sometimes.

The empty space that would normally greet him was filled with the sole other occupant of the estate, and she seemed both amused and annoyed.

"Sayuri, were you causing trouble again?" Yoruichi allowed the cat to jump up into her arms when it came through the door. She narrowed her eyes at Ulquiorra, "I see you almost killed my cat."

He took his shoes off while keeping his gaze on her, waiting for the rest of her speech.

"It's a good thing she has nine lives I suppose," she said as the cat leaped out of her arms, darting off to one of the secluded areas of the house.

"I bought you a costume for tomorrow," she said quickly dismissing her cat's distress. She folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the dark oak frame that bordered between the kitchen and the living room. She was smirking lightly to herself, knowing he would retaliate.

"I already told you, I'm not participating in any of the activities you have planned this week," he crossed the room to sit down to make it feel like less of an interrogation. She grinned behind his slim back, knowing that he could not see but would sense it nonetheless.

"You have to go, you told me you would," she went and sat across from him so she could continue to get humor out of any possible reactions.

"I don't recall that."

"Well, I do."

"Even if I went to anything, I certainly wouldn't dress up," he muttered, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"You can't go without dressing up," she muttered, "It wouldn't be a costume party then, now would it?"

"Halloween isn't for a week," he said, opening his eyes to watch her with suspicion.

"So? Halloween happens to be a good week for social events," she smiled playfully at him, "And I certainly need to hone your social skills."

"I'm not interested in your plans."

"Stop being so drone. Don't you at least want to know what your costume is?"

"Not particularly."

"Ok, but, you will find out what it is tomorrow, I'll force it on you if I have to." Her golden eyes danced with amusement at this idea.

He eyed her without a good response to that. He sighed lightly, figuring in the end she would probably win, even without force.

Sayuri ran into the room and jumped up into Yoruichi's lap again, staring hard at Ulquiorra again as she always seemed to do.

"We actually don't have any big plans tonight," Yoruichi said as she looked at the cat, "So perhaps we could take her for another walk."

"She already dove into traffic once today."

"Well, she won't do it again. We can go check out the neighborhood."

"It's better than a party," he grimaced.

"For you maybe," she smiled at him briefly before grabbing a coat out of the closet. The coat fit her tight, its deep purple fabric coordinated with her long hair that she had pulled back as usual. She was also wearing tight jeans and a casual pair of shoes to form a modern uniform.

Once they were outside again, they walked beside each other with Sayuri once again leading the way, clearing paths for them.

Yoruichi seemed almost too giddy for him to believe they were just going for a walk. _I have played right into something._ He thought as he glanced at her solemnly.

At first, he hardly noticed the heavy flow of traffic that seemed to be flowing with their direction. He also noticed they weren't entirely checking out the neighborhood, as they had walked away from their normal routes. He got more suspicious of her generous proposal for a night of just lying low and taking a peaceful walk.

"There's a lot of traffic this way," he said, glancing towards the cat in hopes that Yoruichi would get his point.

"She's swift, not stupid," she said, "She knows when it's safe to run in front of cars."

"I don't believe that is ever safe," he did his casual closing of his eyes as he spoke again, holding back on showing any grief with a sigh.

"I wouldn't advise for you to run in traffic," she said with a huff of annoyance.

"This is an unusual direction," he figured he should lure her plans out before he walked into them further.

"You catch on fast," she grinned, "Though I'm not going to explain, you'll see."

He didn't argue with her. He could always turn around if he had to. He didn't enjoy leaving her alone in the mass of cars and unknown passengers, and figured she would use that against him in the end. He was already part of her scheme the moment he had agreed to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was back in the cluttered prep room, his own corner made slightly more organized than the rest of the environment. This job was fun for him, something he could use to dwell in frightened people, while being paid, as well as not worrying Neliel. She was standing before him, making final adjustments on his costume, and smiling at him with satisfaction.

"You look good," she said, "Now we just need to go outside and apply the final touches."

"Like the fake sword?" He mumbled with annoyance. True, it satisfied him to some extent, but he couldn't go without finding a reason to complain about it. "I could handle a real one and wouldn't even nick anyone."

"Somehow I think it'd be a little tempting for you," she said flatly.

"Yeah? Perhaps," he grinned.

"You can keep dreaming," she rolled her eyes and moved out of the way for him to stand. He was wearing all black, so his hair and equally bright blue eyes stood out dramatically against it. He looked tall and slender as usual, but the blackness gave him a more malevolent gleam.

She was wearing casual clothes – a slim jacket, jeans stuffed into fashionable boots, her hair curling around her shoulders and her golden eyes admiring. She waited every night for him to be done during October, because she knew he would return the favor at the end of the month when they went to the ever so popular masquerade. She spent her time waiting at the front of the ride, admitting people onto the hayride. It was something fun for her even, as she enjoyed the social aspect of it.

They walked through a dark corridor that led outside, where his steed was tied to a post, already moved from the stable for him.

"And he's already waiting," Neliel said, walking up to the horse with a gentle tone. She outstretched her hand to stroke his neck. His fur was dark enough that no one would notice the brown undertones.

"You're gonna make him soft," Grimmjow scowled, stepping up beside Nel.

"He already is soft," she laughed, "You just make him look mean."

"He is soft," he said impatiently, "I wish I could ride him with some truth to his role."

"Uh huh," she smiled at him with taunting eyes, "I think Grimmjow is just jealous," she said to the stallion, stroking him once more before grabbing its costume off a tack.

"Jealous of a pony? Over what?" He frowned.

"The horse looks much more evil than you," she said slinging the coat over the horse, laying its dark facemask on next, glittering jewels and piercing spikes sticking up from it.

"He wishes," he said with a side-glance at the horse.

"Much cuter too," she went on; turning around to look at him once her simple job of dressing his steed was complete.

"Tch. That may be true. I don't know how you think he's evil and cute at the same time."

"The two characteristics play well together."

"If you say so," he pulled his sleeve up to glance at his watch, "I should probably get going."

"I'll see you after you're done," she said with a slight wave as she walked back towards the door leading back inside.

"Yeah, sure," he said slinging his leg over the horse, tossing the tie rope off to the side.

"Don't forget to look fierce with your sword," she said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Keep it up, I'll smuggle one here tomorrow night," he said pulling his hood up. Moments later, he was taking off across the field, heading out to his hiding spot to wait for the first group to pass him.

She watched him take off, and decided she would have to get on the ride one night to see him in action, though she figure she would have to laugh when she saw him trying to act with the sword she knew he hated.

_We will wait for the night… This is Halloween._

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: _Thanks for reading =D I will –try- to post a chapter a night up until Halloween. If not, there will be one every other night. I'm going to have a lot of time to write tomorrow… so I'm going to try to get a couple chapters done tomorrow so I don't have to worry about them too much.

These will be the main two pairings, I'm not sure if I'm going to throw any others in or not. Thanks for reading =D


End file.
